Teenage Love Affair
by BeautifulButBrokenxx
Summary: Peter is The High King. Shyera is his servant. By law they are forbidden to be together, so they must keep their relationship a secret. But what happens when something happens to the both of them that will change their lives forever?
1. Chapter 1

**OK, this is my VERY first Narnia story, so take it easy on me because I haven't read any of the books I've just seen the movies, so the movies and the Internet are my writing guides. And also some of the stuff in this story...might be a little confusing, like for instance I know Piano's probably didn't exist during Narnia time but in this story they do OK? mkay And my writing may seem modern day, but Im working on it, so just give me some time, please?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except Shyera and Serenity, and some other future characters. Narnia and everything in it belongs to the very talented and gifted late C.S. Lewis. **

"......And then that....that...wench!-" My best friend was currently telling me about the awful time she had last night, when she was serving Princess Dinah, but I stopped her when she insulted Dinah.

"Serenity! Bite your tongue!" I scorned her as we walked down the hall carrying fresh new clean sheets in a basket for The Royal Family, "Now I know Dinah can be-"

"A bitch"

I glared at her before continuing, "**Difficult, **but....whether you or I like it or not, she _is _our future Queen." Dinah was a princess from a foreign land whom High King Peter was currently courting. They weren't engaged to be married or anything but they had been going out for about eight weeks now, and thats the longest he's ever stayed with one girl.

"Ugh! Don't remind me. Oh how I dread the day the Royal Crown will be placed upon her big head." I couldn't help but laugh at that, Princess Dinah's head is rather large or as she would say "Slightly Oversized".

"If you ask me and thats just if you ask me, I say they deserve each other." Dinah isn't exactly.....pure. She has a history of sleeping around. But then again....so does his Royal Majesty.

Serenity gasped at that, "_You _bite _your _tongue! The only throne, Iwant _her _sitting on is the one I have to clean every day! If you ask me Id much rather see him with you."

My eyes went wide at that, "Me?! Have you gone mad?! Im a peasant, a servant, a slave, _He's _a King, and a High King at that!"

"Oh would you quit being such a drama queen?! He's a person, a human being just like you and me, the only difference is he's rich and royalty."

"I guess your right...oh wait were forgetting one thing."

"We are?"

"Yes we are."

"Oh...and whats that?"

"Im a Telmeraine!" I whisper yelled at her as we turned the corner, "You know how they feel about us...." I trailed off not really wanting to get into this conversation, at least not here.....not right now.

"Oh yeah, well since you brought up the subject and since your holding sheets, you can make up Peters bed." She pointed behind me to his Royal Majesties bedroom chambers.

"What do you mean_ I_ brought up the subject? _You _were the one who brought it up, I was just listening and commenting when when commentary was needed. And since when are you and his majesty on first name bases?"

She playfully glared at me, "Whatever, well look I've got a bedroom to clean, meet with you afterwards?"

"Sure, see you later."

"Bye" I wave to her as she walked down the hall to King Edmunds Chambers, hopefully she wont stare off into space again and lose track of time....yeah and the day that happens is the day Im crowned High Queen Of Narnia.

Stripping the sheets off the bed, I hummed an old tune I remember from my childhood.....one of the few things I remember that is.

(Look online and find a Spanish lullaby to put right here)

Pretty soon the humming became singing and the singing turned into movement and somewhere from there I ended up where I was now, singing and dancing around in The High Kings bedroom with my eyes closed. I was so caught up in my fun, that I didn't even notice the person that entered the room,.......until I heard clapping that is.

Quickly spinning around I was face to face with The High King himself, "You have a beautiful voice you know that?" I was dumbstruck, I opened up my mouth to say something but nothing came out, I was shocked that _he _of all people would compliment _me. _a Talmeraine.

He chuckled and leaned against the doorway, "Now come on, I know your not mute, cause if you were you wouldn't have been able to sing the way you did." Still I said nothing and stood like a statue starring at him as if he where the first thing I had ever laid eyes on, normally some would call this disrespectful, oh if Serenity were here......

His playful facial expression quickly turned concerned, "Are you okay?"

Finally words came out my mouth, "Yyyes im fine," I spoke timidly as I bowed down as was protocol, "Forgive me your Highness....I did not realize you were there." My eyes stayed to the floor, as I spoke quietly, yes this was a pathetic excuse but it was the truth.

"It's quite alright, ....you can stand up now." Feeling embarrassed I slowly got up to up and tried to make eye contact with him but sadly....I was failing miserably. "I hope I didn't scare you."

"Im sorry your Majestie."

"Again with the apologies, you really need to learn how to loosen up, I mean there's no need to be shy-"

"But I am your grace."

"Well I can see that but-"

"No I mean....my name....is Shy."

"Is it really?"

"Yes....well Shyera, but my friends call me shy." I didn't realize I was making eye contact with him.

"Shyera....it's Telmerainian is it not?" Suddenly I felt nervous again, and my heart got heavy. But he was bound to figure out sooner or later that I was from Telmar....

"It is your grace."

"Telmar.....your an awful long way from home aren't you?" I was shocked, stunned, most people look down on Telmaraines....especially royalty, "How did you end up in Narnia?" I was beyond confused, why was _he _a _king _talking to _me _a....servant? However I never got a chance to respond, because a loud screeching and sort of annoying voice beat me to it.

"Peter!" It was Dinah, I wasn't surprised, but I was surprised when a look of annoyance washed over his face.

"Im coming!" He yelled back, annoyance also ringing in his voice, then he looked back at me, "Im sorry I have to go, but it was nice talking to you Shyera." With that being said he left, leaving me with many thoughts running around in my head. I needed to talk to Serenity. I quickly cleaned up his bedroom and ran out to find Serena.....she's not going to believe this.

**IM BACK! haha It's good to be back, but with a different type of story. No more JB stories on here, just Narnia and HSM (not for a while though). For those of you who read my JB stories go check the top of my profile, for info on that OK? Mkay :) **

**Anyhoo, I want at least ten reviews ok? Not because Im review hungry, I just dont know if I wrote and made this enough Narnia type style. Ok? **_**And **_**if you do review I'll post the second chapter, because I already have it typed. So REVIEW! **

**XoXoAmberXoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

***Important Authors Note At Bottom***

**Chapter 2**

**Fights**

"You had a conversation with High King Peter and didn't tell me?" I hushed Serena before continuing to beat the rug, "And didn't invite me?" She whispered/yelled, hanging up some clothes on the clothing line.

I looked at her as if she were crazy, "What was I suppose to do Serena? I couldn't just tell him 'Hold that thought your majesty, let me go get my friend so she can join in'. "

"Well why not?" She asked, continuing this pointless and stupid argument.

"Because Serena, it just would sound right." I tried to explain, helping her hang up the clothes.

"Yeah I guess your right...but did you flirt with him?"

"What? NO! He's a _king _Serena, how many times must I remind you of that?"

"I know I know, but if I were you I would have flirted."

"Well I guess it's a good thing then huh?"

"...What is?"

I smiled teasingly, "That your not me." And with that being said, I grabbed the now empty clothing baskets and began walking away. Of course she came running after me, I mean why wouldn't she?

"Ha ha, very funny." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, I smiled sweetly at her, and her with me. Exactly five seconds later we both started laughing at our randomness when we heard commotion coming from by the court yard. We both looked at each other before dashing off to the yard. _Not again..._

Sure enough, when we reached the source of all the noise, we saw just what we expected to see.

Another Fight.

You see everyday around noon high privileged (mostly children of the wealthy) children/teenagers come out here to relax and hang out and almost every time a fight breaks out, and usually over something stupid. Normally it's young boy's around the ages of 12 and 13 but today it was different, they were older boys who looked to be around our age, so about 15 or 16.

Pushing through the crowd of cheering people who were rooting them on, we finally reached them. Some...well most would call us foolish for trying to stop something like this, but these fights get serious sometimes...and if no one steps in...someone could and most likely get hurt.

"HEY! BREAK IT UP!" Serena and I yelled trying to pry the boy's apart, I grabbed the boy who was on top (of the other) by his arms, and so did Serena with the other one when he jumped up off the ground. I was trying my best to restrain him but he kept trying to get out of my grasp. I noticed both boy's had bloody noises and multiple cuts and scrapes plastered across their faces. Obviously they had been fighting for quite some time now...

"You bloody son of a!-" Serena's boy started to yell but mines pushed me out the way and lunged at him, Serena moved just in time. We weren't gonna be able to do this by ourselves...

"Serena this is getting out of hand! Go get help!" I yelled to her, from my position on the ground.

"What? I cant leave you here by yourself!"

"Never mind me!" I got up from off the ground, "I'll be fine, just go!"

"But-"

"GO!" With that, she sped off running faster than I had ever seen her run before, leaving me alone to defend myself. I thought I could handle it until she got back, but all my hope slowly drained from my body when I saw one of the boy's pull out a knife and **both **boys began walking towards me.

**Serenity POV**

I ran faster than I ever have in my whole life, I was scared for Shy's safety. If anything happens to her I will never forgive myself. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the two people I was about to crash into...until I _did _crash into them sending all 3 of us to the ground.

"Whoa, are you OK?" One of them asked while helping me up, it was then that I noticed that it was King Edmund and High King Peter. Suddenly a thought struck me, _Surely the boy's would stop fighting when they saw the kings coming..._ I decided to take a risk and ask them for their help.

"Please...your majesties, I beg for your help." I pleaded in between breaths.

"Help? Why whats wrong?" -King Edmund

"My friend...Shy she-"

"Shy?Whats wrong with her? Is she OK?" Peter asked and he was deeply concerned and his facial expression on his face was one of worry. Did he...have feelings for Shy?

"Two teen boys got into a fight and she and I tried to break it up, but their to strong for us and it's getting out of hand...please you have to help her she could get hurt." I was on the verge of tears by now, she was my best friend...no scratch that she was my sister.

"Show us where." As soon as Peter said that I began running back to where Shy was with both Kings following close behind. Once we got there, I saw everybody was gone, the place was deserted, except a body that was lying on the ground.

"SHY!" I ran towards her, bending down I turned her over, and gasped when I saw her face. Cuts, scrapes, and 1 bruise that saw on her cheek covered her face, but what my face turn pale was when I saw she was bleeding...but it wasn't from the cuts...it was from her stomach.

She had been stabbed.

I completely zoned out and was not even listening when Peter picked her up and carried her back to the castle, or when I began to sob uncontrollably and had to have Edmund help me _just _to walk back to the castle. Because through all of that only one thought and one thought only was playing over and over again in my head.

_Shy was stabbed and it was my fault._

**So truth be told I think I've given up on this story but I was going through some old files on my thumbdrive and figured I'd just post it. Then again you never know I just might change my mind. So see my profile for links for some other stories I've written (there MUCH better than this). **

**Promise. :)**

**XoXoAmbyXoXo**


End file.
